Spectrum's facility
by Whispheart
Summary: Spectrum is transformed into an alicorn and meets some new friends, and one who might become more. Can he keep his sanity in the crazy world of his rainbow factory?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ebony here. Sorry for deleting my other story, it was horrible. Here's a new one based on my idea on how Rainbow Factory came to be and after it's destruction.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE BANISHED CELESTIA TO THE SUN.**

**Spectrum.**

Spectrum dashed through the clouds, light as a feather. He may have been a unicorn but he sure loved clouds! His rainbow mane flowed in the wind behind him, and he was having a ball. Spectrum tripped in his carelessness on his own hooves; noticing a rundown old gate. _Well, That's new._ He thought, galloping over to inspect it. It was only then he noticed a normal brown unicorn standing at it's entrance with a menacing look on his face and Spectrum felt like turning back but; he was intrigued by this strange gate that held a.. portal? Behind it. Spectrum out of curiosity said, "Well.. um hi. What is that?" He said, motioning with his horn and then hoof at the gate. The brown unicorn only gave a grunt and shoved him away carelessly with strong shoulders. Spectrum wouldn't give up that easily; he used a teleportation spell to get behind the stubborn unicorn. He did his spell, and before he could get in the portal he was struck by a bolt of magic that made him pass out.

Spectrum awoke in a comfortable bed, much like his own. He thought it was all a dream, but, it hadn't been by the looks of things. He saw the same brown unicorn staring at him, worried by the look he gave him. "You!", Spectrum cried, getting up out of the bed. "Why did you.." Spectrum stopped as he saw the unicorn begin to float, wrapped in a cocoon of dark gray magic. The magic cocoon begun to fade; and what he saw shocked him. It was a stallion with midnight fur with stars mingled within it. He had a large black horn and wings with a flowing dark blue-gray mane with stars mingled in it. "Wait.. You're an Alicorn!?" He asked in confusion. "Yes." He replied. There was wisdom and authority in his voice, but Spectrum could sense he would slightly putting it on.

"And so are you. Oh, you might want to know that I'm Astrum." He said, and pointed at Spectrum's new white wings. "Oh.. my.." as he noticed, a beautiful Alicorn mare stepped into his vision. He didn't know whether it was her eyes, or just the way she smiled so sweetly at him but.. he was in love with her the first time he had met her. Astrum, noticing the stallion in front of him looking at the mare said "That's Lucena. She raises the sun and controls gravity. My job is to raise the moon and stars." Astrum paused for a second. "And you, my friend, now have the ability to control the weather." Spectrum fainted. For one, he was tired, two being he was an Alicorn and three because he was now able to control the weather, such as volcanoes… rainbows… anything and everything to do with weather..

**And that's the backstory on Spectrum. Next will be how the rainbow factory was born and Lucena and Spectrum MAYBE getting together and a plot twist. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimerrrr: I don't own mlp **

**p.s sorry for no updates**

**Spectrum**

Spectrum needed help in controlling the weather. As an Alicorn he had the responsibility of making joyous rainbows, thundering storms, erupting volcanoes and much more but there was one flaw in his amazing magic. He had no clue how to control it; or why he even was equipped with such amazing magic after his own normal magic from before. He spotted Lucena in the shadows, her mane giving her away "You can come in," he called to her, shuffling things on his desk so it looked neat. "Hello Spectrum," she said, her voice sounding excited. "What's up?" he asked, seeing a very joyous expression on her face. Recently he and Lucena had been dating and he was worried that the surprise would be the thing he dreaded most. "Come with me!" she said, galloping away. Spectrum swallowed a sigh of relief and followed.

**Lucena's P.O.V**

I persuaded him to wrap a dark scarf around his eyes to not ruin the surprise I had for him, I hope he likes it! We trotted on for a little while before a told him to stop, because we were here. Using his red magic he took off the scarf and gasped in amazement. A whole building made out of clouds, with little pools of spectra on the sides a large sign that was a cloud with wings, a lightning bolt coming out the bottom and pipes on top of the cloud was stuck above the entrance way. "It's amazing!" Spectrum cried. "Wait until you see inside," she replied to him and beaconed with her wing at the doors below the sign. Spectrum raced over, opened the doors and grinned widely. He ran in, and Lucena was proud of herself of thinking of the idea. She felt a little squirm in her stomach and realised she forgot to tell him.

**Astrum's P.O.V**

"Why! Why won't she love me!" he bellowed, smashing countless wooden chairs under his strong hooves. He was in love with Lucena, but she didn't love him back obviously. He remembered when they were at school one day, and regretted what he said.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucena was a very popular filly at school, but she wasn't rude or bratty or even mean like you'd expect. She just had a kindness about her, a will to be everypony's friend. She never wanted to fall in love but she couldn't help it. The only other Alicorn in the whole of equestria, the one she loved. His dark gray star littered fur, his sparkling purple eyes. He was as popular as she and everyone thought they were a perfect match and even their parents encouraged them to be together. He loved her as well, but was to afraidto tell her, let alone admit it to himself. One day she came up to him and asked him to meet her at the park after school. He did just that. When they were there she told him, "Look, Astrum I'm gonna tell you this and I'm gonna tell you once. I like you." He was shocked, and in that state of mind he ran and told her to stay away from him. He ran home to his room, locked his door, shut his blinds and thought about what he had just done. He began to cry big salty tears, regretting it. _

_*Flashback over*_

Tears were streaming down his face at the memory. How could he have been so foolish? He wanted to turn back time; fix it all and be with Lucena like he should be. _Well I do have a way.._ he thought devilishly. A simple spell or two would do it.. Then Lucena would be his.

**Spectrum's P.O.V**

Lucena trotted up to him. It had been a week since Lucena had showed him the facility and in that time he had called it the rainbow factory. Lucena looked sluggish and slow, and a bit fatter then usual. "Hello dear!" he chirped happily, and his hello was answered as cheerfully, "Hello! Spectrum… I… have to tell you something…" Spectrum held his breath hoping it wasn't his worst nightmare. "I'm pregnant with our foal." She said. Spectrum cried out in joy, now he knew his worst nightmare couldn't come true now. Spectrum cleared his throat. "I… also have happy news. Using his red magic he made a black box float over. He opened it, and inside was a beautiful golden bracelet with suns pressed into it. Rainbows were wrapped around it, looking a bit like ivy tendrils. "Lucena, will you marry me?"


End file.
